


Purpose

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, dema, trench, very drabble-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: What use is it to fight the same battles for years?





	Purpose

The glow of the screen melted away. 

The fire warmed up the camp, providing a shield against the night winds of Trench. Josh would never get over fire. It burned a brilliant red, then orange, sometimes blue. It flickered and moved. And it couldn't be fully contained by man. Not like neon. 

On nights like these, after the dancing and singing (and drumming along) had died down, he would sit close enough for the fire to pinch at his face. Jim would doze off. And Tyler would sometimes be sitting beside him, playing his strange instrument (not of Josh's world, not of winds and vultures and near constant struggle). 

Other times Tyler would predict the weather. He could. Everything bent to Tyler's will in this world. Josh wondered why he would create a daydream in which there was struggle. Struggle that would stay with him for a long time. What use is it to fight the same battles for years? 

Tyler had asked himself the same question. But Trench was protective of him. It was his oldest and most constant defense mechanism. He had answers in Trench. Here, there were clear reasons for everything. Even the wild, wild animals symbolized something more. And of course Josh was there. Good and kind and strong. 

Perhaps it was selfish. Maybe it was cowardly. But his kind would understand. 

Tyler would thirst for purpose and control soon, far away from here. But for now he had the fire, and Josh, and the animals, and his strange, familiar instrument for company.

**Author's Note:**

> very short  
> idk what if the characters knew they were tyler?


End file.
